Don't Tell Your Parents
by SilverGoldCrystal3
Summary: When the Ross kids go missing it's up to Chase to find them before their parents find out... (collab with Crystal42 & bionicpiggy15, who are both on ArchiveOfOurOwn) (Zuri is also in here but i reached the 4 character limit)
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo! so this story is going to be a collab with two of my friends, neither of them have an account on here but you can check them out at the website ArchiveOfOurOwn, usernames: Crystal42 and bionicpiggy15 (bionicpiggy15 is posting this same thing as well)**

 **so we are all alternating who writes the chapters so you will kinda see 3 different writing styles, just a warning in case that bugs anyone... i hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

 _*the June before Jessie was found on the street, for Jessie and end-of-season-two for Lab Rats*_

 **Chase's POV**

I turned around as I heard the doors to the lab open and Mr. Davenport walk in, "Hello guys!" he said to Adam, Bree and I, his arms wide. "What do you need?" Bree asked, "Oh, I don't need anything, it's my friend Morgan Ross that needs—"

"Woah, woah, back up!" Adam said, interrupting Davenport, "Adam I am talking don't—" Then Adam interrupted Davenport again, "You know Morgan Ross?! Didn't he direct Galactapus?!" I rolled my eyes, "Yes Adam he did now—" Suddenly Bree interrupted me, "Isn't he married to Christina Ross? I love her clothing line!" I then spoke up, "Would you guys stop interrupting Mr. Davenport so that he can tell us what Morgan Ross needs?!" all became quiet for a second until Davenport started talking again.

"Anyway, the Ross family is coming down to California for a vacation and Morgan and Christina want to go out for a day, but they are between nannies and need a temporary nanny for their kids, and I told him one of you would do it!" he stated. Adam and I swiveled our head to Bree, "What are you looking at me for?!" she said putting her hands up, "Well nannies are girls," I said, "Not true! There could be mannies," Adam said, "Then why don't you do it Adam?" Bree asked. "No! I am not leaving Adam alone with some 10, 11 year old kids for a day! And I am sure Morgan would agree with me," Davenport cut in. "Well why don't you have Leo do it?" Bree asked, "I already asked, he doesn't want to, and Tasha isn't allowing it, and he hasn't had the best track record with… well anything," Davenport answered. "Well, Leo's out, Adam's out… It's either Bree or me, and I am nominating Bree" I said, "When do we need to do it?" Bree asked with a sigh, "Friday," Davenport answered. "Oh, I can't do then I'm uh… going out with Catlin," Bree said. All eyes turned to me, "I-I can't! Do you know how crazy those kids are?! They've been through 6 nannies already this year and its only June!" I insisted, "You have to Chase," Davenport said, I hesitated, "Fine," I said grumpily.

The week flew by faster then I wanted it to and soon it was Friday and I was driving to where the Rosses were staying. When I drove up to the house I had to double check the address because in front of me was a huge stone cottage, a long driveway lead up to it, and when I got out of the car I could see the ocean to my left. When I rang the doorbell a fat, rather old looking man answered the door, "Oh, another one…" he said grumpily, "Who is it Bertram?" a man's voice called, and a tall man with dark hair came around the corner. "Oh it's the Davenport boy!" Morgan Ross said, "Come on in."

I stepped into the house and looked around, I was expecting the place to be a lot bigger, but then again that might be because I live with Donald Davenport. "My name's Chase," I reminded him, "Oh yes, sorry," Morgan said absently, suddenly two girls ran down the staircase, "Give me back my doll!" the shorter one yelled, the taller one turned around, her blonde hair almost hitting face, "You stop using my hairbrush!" she said and ran off into another room.

"Come on Christina, Chase is here we need to be going!" Mr. Ross called up the stairs, "EMMA, ZURI, LUKE, and RAVI! Come here!" A few moments passed until the two girls came back from the other room and two boys came running down the stairs and stood in front of Mr. Ross. "Ok kids, this is Chase, he will be your… um… manny for today and tomorrow. Chase, this is Emma," he gestured to the blonde girl; she looked like she was the oldest, probably 12 or so with blonde hair that reached her shoulders. "… This is Zuri," Mr. Ross continued, and pointed at the other girl, she looked like she was the youngest, no older than 7 probably, with thick brown curly hair that also reached her shoulders and kind of dark skin. "And those two are Luke and Ravi," he said, pointing to each in turn. Luke seemed to be 11 or so and had short brown hair with freckles scattered across his face, Ravi was a rather short boy and was probably around Luke's age, maybe a bit younger, with tan skin and had a bowl-style haircut. "Nice to meet all of you," I said.

Just then I saw Christina come down the stairs and walk over to Morgan, "Lets' get going," she said, Morgan turned back to me, "Chase, if you need anything ask Bertram, we will be gone until probably 8 tomorrow night, but we aren't sure, bye!" he said and walked out the door with his wife.

When I turned back to the four kids they just looked at me in astonishment, interest and horror. "A manny!?" Emma exclaimed, "And he's not even much older than me!" she added, "For your information I am 16," I retorted, "Does that mean you can drive?" Ravi asked, "Yes," I replied, just then I saw a large lizard come around the corner. "Ok, guys don't panic, but there is a giant lizard behind you," I said, trying to stay calm myself, they all turned around and Luke said, "Oh, that's just Mr. Kipling, Ravi's lizard!" I was frozen in shock. _What have in signed myself up for!?_

 ** _-_ SilverGoldCrystal3**

* * *

 **Ok so that was it! again, i hope everyone enjoys! please review and tell us what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok, sorry about the really long delay in uploading I was at a total writer's block for another chapter so we couldn't upload this one...**

 **anyway, this chapter was written by bionicpiggy15, i hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2:**

I can't believe I'm left to take care of four kids! I wonder if they are the annoying kind of kids...

As if to answer my question, Luke walks by me and 'let's one rip'. His siblings take cover, I try to fan the stink away, but then it reaches me. I gag, what does that kid eat?! Emma, Ravi, and Zuri come out, laughing, "Hah, you were right in the line of fire!" Emma says through giggles.

I try not to glare at them, "Ok, calm down, you got me, very funny" Luke and Emma high five. I look at my watch, it's Zuri's naptime according to the instructions Morgan and Christina left me. "Alright, Zuri, time for your nap" I say. She just looks at me, "So?"

"So it's time to sleep," I say. She crosses her arms. "Come on, guys, are we going to let some kid tell us what to do?" Emma asks. "NO" the others yell. "I'm a teenager, YOU are a kid, and I'm your mannie!" I tell her, who does she think she is? "I say we stay up as late as we want!" Zuri announced. "Yeah!" the others agreed.

They spread out, Luke and Emma jumped on the couch, Zuri threw stuffed animals at me, and Ravi ran in circles. "Hey, stop that!" I yelled. They ignored me. A stuffed dog hit me in the face. I turned to where it came from, Zuri. Then a pillow hit my back, I spun on my heel, and saw it was Emma.

"Please stop" I yell again. Luke launches off the couch towards me, I catch him and stumble back a little. He is holding on tight to me and won't let go, I try to pry him off but, I feel something wrap around my leg, I look down to see Mrs. Kipling's tail. I scream and try to shake Luke and the lizard off me.

I can see that my irritation level is rising significantly. "Let go." I demand. They don't answer, and I am worried that Spike may come out very soon.

"Please?" I ask, getting desperate. This time, Luke moves, just not how I would've liked him to. Now he's rocking back and forth, trying to tip me.

Spike's almost out. I'm about to fall, to stop myself from falling; I forget about Spike and work on keeping myself on my feet, or at least not landing on the boy on my chest.

COMMANDO APP ACTIVATED flashed across my vision and then darkness. 'I hope Spike doesn't hurt the kids!' I think before Spike is in full control.

 **-bionicpiggy15**

* * *

 **so that was the second chapter i hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again I am super sorry we havent updated in soooo long! We've been busy and also are procrastinating... :I**

 **well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter written by Crystal42! (so far its my favorite :D)**

* * *

Chapter 3:

 **Emma's POV**

I laughed as I threw a pillow at the young mannie, then Luke leaps off the couch and lands right in the young teen's arms.

"Let go." Chase demands

Luke just laughs and rocks back and forth.

"Please?" I was filled with pleasure as I heard desperation in his voice.

Just then Chase and Luke toppled to the floor, right on top of Mr. Kipling whose tail was wrapped around the mannie's foot.

"Oh no! You've hurt Mr. Kipling!" Ravi shouted as the lizard gave a yelp of some sort.

"Uh oh…" said Zuri.

I looked to see Luke get off Chase who was still lying on the ground. "Sorry Rav-"

He broke off as Chase suddenly grabbed him and held him high above his head. There was something strange about the way the new mannie was acting, and not just because he had somehow managed to carry Luke so high up.

Then Chase began in a really low voice, "Oh you wanna play games do you? Then let's play catch." Then he threw my brother right into Ravi.

We all stared at this maniac for a few moments before sprinting off to the next room over, leaving our brothers to handle the new nanny. What kind of mannie had our parents hired?!

We heard Chase let out a roar as Zuri and I ran into the kitchen and slammed the door, while our brothers ran in some other direction.

Behind me Zuri was opening all of the cupboards and taking out pots and pans and with one as a helmet and a wooden spoon as some sort of melee weapon she slowly opened the door again.

"Zuri, what are you doing get back here that mannie is trying to kill us!" I ordered.

Zuri just looked at me "What about Millie the Mermaid? What will that crazy kid do to her?"

I felt guilty, how could I explain that imaginary friends aren't real? Just then we heard a loud crash and a faint roar from the other side of the mansion. I still wondered what made the new manny act so weird, he looked pretty normal when he had come into the house. _What if this is our fault?_ I thought.

"Okay Zuri, you're right we can't just stay here." I said stepping out of the kitchen.

Zuri didn't move she just took out another pot and another spoon and held it out in front of me.

"Come on Zuri we don't have time for this, you know Bertrum won't help the boys."

As my little sister held her ground I could tell she wasn't going to leave until I wore the pot on my head.

I smiled then placed the pot on top of my head and took the spoon from her hand then shouted, "Onward!"

Together while watching each other's backs we began to make our way to the hall where our bedrooms were. The growls had seemed to come from this direction.

The silence with the occasional growl or loud crash made the atmosphere eerie, and we found ourselves jumping at the slightest creak and I nearly screamed when I heard a loud, high pitched shriek coming from not far away. Then, with our weapons drawn and held close, we slowly inched towards the direction of the sound.

Suddenly Ravi burst from the other end of the hallway, and we screamed in surprise.

"Ravi, why did you yell like that? Is Chase following you?" We asked running after him.

"No, that was Luke! And YESSS!" He shrieked running faster.

In terror and excitement we raced through the house passing broken furniture and occasionally a broken window until we came to our parents' bedroom, which we all filed in and then locked the door behind us. Our parents' bedroom was where we always hid when we played hide and seek, I really don't know why but I guess we just like it in here, it's nice and big and the bed is really bouncy for jumping on.

We all sighed in relief as we listened to the sound of footsteps die away.

"That was fun! Do you think mom and dad could hire another nanny like this one next time?" Zuri laughed.

Ravi and I stared at her.

"Ummm I don't think even they could afford to replace every piece of furniture that is destroyed every single day…" I reasoned.

Just then the sound of the footsteps grew louder and louder, someone was running through the hall.

Just then the doorknob jiggled and someone shouted "Hey! Open up!"

"Who's there?" Ravi asked cautiously.

"Who do you think it is?! Santa Clause?"

"Who's Santa Clause?" Ravi asked confused.

We ignored him and unlocked the door and Luke ran inside locking the door behind him.

"What's it like out there, and where's Bertrum?" I asked.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong with that nanny, he tried to kill me or something! He destroyed the whole house, and I can't find Mr. Kipling or Bertrum." He answered.

"Bertrum is probably in his room hiding wishing he had never taken this job, and Mr. Kipling can probably handle himself." I said remembering all of the times that we had gotten slapped in the face by the lizard's tail.

The sound of the mad nanny eventually faded away but we continued to stay in our parents' bedroom lying on their bouncy bed, too tired to even walk, and we all soon were fast asleep.

 **Chase's POV-**  
Green letters shone across my database. "Commando app disengaged?" I said out loud.

"Oh no..." I thought looking around the destroyed bedroom that he was in.

The destructive app must have been activated when the kids were laughing and throwing things at him.

Suddenly the doorbell sounded. "Pleases don't be Mr. and Mrs. Ross…" I prayed running towards the door then opening it.

In the doorway was an older woman with a small ginger and white dog.

"Good evening, I am Anabella, owner of this property the Ross' just so happen to be renting, and my sweet puppy Clover, can't take her afternoon nap with all of this-" she broke off as she caught sight of the damaged remains of the living room. "You must be the Ross' newest— and certainly not last— nanny, is that correct?" she asked with a smirk.

I gulped. "Yes."

"Well I suppose you wouldn't mind if I inform Mr. and Mrs. Ross what a lovely job you are doing as the caretaker of 4 young children, which are where?"

I was panicking inside, _What if Spike did something to them?_ I thought before speaking "They are taking a nap, and they threw a big fit as you can see." I responded pointing at the destruction behind me. "Let me go get them, this may take a while they like to change places to where they like to nap, strange kids."

Before Anabella could say a word I dashed through the house looking everywhere calling their names, checking every room. I must have went through the entire house at least three times, and that's saying a lot with a house like theirs, finally after a long time I stopped by Mr. and Mrs. Rosses' bedroom and opened the door.

The large bed had a handwritten note in bright ink laid gently on top. I read it as fast as I could then ran out of the room, more panic filled than ever before. I ignored Anabella's protest as I ran right past her, right through the door, leaving her dumbfounded.

 **-Crystal42**

* * *

 **Thats it for chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed, I can't promise there wont be such a long next time but we will try our best**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh i am so sorry we haven't updated for so long! Procrastination, final exams and a broken laptop all added up to it taking forever to write a chapter! anyway here is chapter four of Don't Tell You Parents written by me!**

* * *

Chapter 4: 

**Chase's POV**

I rushed outside and frantically looked around, not wanting to believe what the note said, "Emma, Luke, Zuri, Ravi! Stop fooling around! Come out here!" I called out, fear escaping into my voice.

Deep down I knew they weren't fooling, even though I only knew them a short time I was certain they wouldn't do something like this. After a minuet I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the note to look at it again.

 _Ross family,_

 _I have your kids, pay the ransom of a million dollars or you won't see them ever again. Leave the money in the alleyway of South Birch and Green Pine Ave. at 12:00 a.m. tonight sharp. There will be a small tin box for the money behind one of the trash cans there._

 _Also if I have any notification of any kind that you have contacted an official or officer I will kill the kids on the spot._

I sighed, trying to figure out what to do next and where to start searching, suddenly I remembered I was bionic and went into detective-mode as I ran back to the house and into the bedroom where I found the note.

I looked around for any clues that might direct me towards who the kidnapper was and how they got in.

Near the bed I saw two wooden spoons, I walked over and picked them up, how did these get here? Could it have been the kidnapper? I asked myself, but then again wood spoons were very common in houses so I decided to go to Bertram and ask him if he's ever seen them.

Bertram happily greeted the spoons and declared that they were his, so I walked back up to the stairs to the room again, feeling like an idiot.

Next I decided to scan the room (quite literally) for anything that may seem out of place. Poking out from under the bed I noticed a pen, I picked it up and saw that it had bright yellow ink, the same ink in which the note was written.

Using my bionics I scanned the pen for any fingerprints that may have previously been added to my database, unfortunately nothing matched up.

I groaned in frustration, this guy—or gal—was good! Well, good at being bad that is.

As I put the pen in my pocket anyway I felt the note still there, so I pulled it out in case it held any hidden clues.

Nothing was different, the words were the same, the writing was the same, everything. As I flipped it over to check the back I saw something written in the corner, which my thumb always seemed to be hiding, the letters S.R.

 _S.R.? What the heck does that mean?!_ I thought, and in that second it struck me. Maybe it's someone's initials!

I pulled out my phone and went to Google and searched 'kidnappers with the initials S.R.' There weren't many, one named Sam Rodchester, known for trying—and failing quite miserably—to kidnap the Moon kids for money.

 _It's a possibility…_ I thought and made a mental note about it.

On the bottom of one website was someone named Stephen Rift, but he was a scientist and Chase pushed the information aside.

Maybe it would help if I knew what they looked like, he thought and looked around the walls for any security cameras. There was one, in the corner of the room where it had a perfect view of the rest of the room.

 _Perfect… now I need a computer…_ Chase thought. He could also have used his bionics considering he basically is a computer, but Chase preferred the touch of keys sometimes rather than just thinking everything.

Chase ran to the office—where he had seen a computer in his earlier three searches of the house—and logged into it.

Immediately he looked around for anything that may bring him to the surveillance camera footage, when he couldn't find anything, he decided to hack into the system… he could explain everything to Morgan and Christina later right?

A while later Chase finally found a way to get into the camera and replay the recorded footage.

I saw the kids run into the room and talk for a little bit, finally they feel asleep on the bed, I sped ahead a little bit and saw a dark figure enter through the doorway.

 _The door?! How could he have sneaked past Bertram and I!?_ I thought, I then remembered that Bertram had been hiding and Spike had taken over me, I either didn't see him in the large house or I couldn't remember.

I saw Emma lift her head up and opened her mouth to scream, though swift as the wind the figure ran and covered her mouth with a cloth, Emma went to sleep once more.

The figure did the same thing to the three other children, though none of them woke up. He slipped his hand into a pocket and pulled out the note that he had rested on the bed, at the same time the yellow pen fell out of his pocket.

He quickly tied the children up and stuffed them in bags before placing something on each bag and then disappearing.

Before the figure could disappear himself, he looked around, finally he spotted the camera, or least; I think he did. He stared at it for half a second and I quickly paused it because I saw the shadow of his face.

I could then confirm that it was a guy because he had a thick, what looked like brown, mustache, I couldn't distinguish his hair color but it was long, and seemed a bit unruly.

 _I need to catch this guy,_ I thought and turned off the computer.

 **-SilverGoldCrystal3**

* * *

 **Sorry this one was shorter, i hope you enjoyed anyway! School is out so we can write more now!**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I'm so sorry we havent posted in forever! We are still working on chapter 5 hopefully I will post it soon.**

 **And to all those who came here from Archive Of Our Own, welcome! Bionicpiggy15 can't upload so the story will continue here so... yeah...**

 **We are continuing it, don't worry... yeah... ok bye!**


End file.
